


The God's Eye

by castaliareed



Series: Snowcastles [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cousin Incest, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Sansa, Doggy Style, F/M, Harrenhal, Incest, Incest is sorta ok is this world, R Plus L Equals J, Rough Sex, Sex From Behind, Sibling Incest, The pack that stays together kills together, Theon is a dick, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: As the Great Council looms, Jon wants to destroy one of the Stark's biggest enemies. Sansa and Arya won't let him do it alone.





	The God's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on a half of this chapter/part for awhile. The Dark Jon weekend inspired me to finish it. Jon hadn't been very dark in this series and I think it needed to come out of him a bit more. He's still very protective and concerned for both Sansa and Arya in this story. So, I hope he gets dark enough for the challenge! (Also, I usually try and give it a day to read over before posting but b.c. I know people have been waiting I just wanted to get it up. Apologies for typos and poor grammar.)
> 
> We are getting to the very end of Snowcastles. I think I promised this would be the last chapter/part but that's not true. I think we'll have one more. ;-)
> 
> Thanks for your patience with this story, I never intended for it to go on this long but sometimes life happens. As always I love all your thoughts, comments, and support!

_The terror, of falling down into the darkness washed over Sansa then it was gone. Nothingness surrounded her. The visions would appear._

_Sansa watched the candles again on the second night. Jon was not with her. The sound of waves filled the room. Rough northern waves._   _She was at the beach house again. Her mouth started to form a smile. She scanned the beach for Jon or Ghost. Her smile faded when she saw a group a young teens in the distance._

 _Then it was the girl and boy, it was not a girl, it was her. That was when Jon was still almost a head taller than her.  She remembered that day. He had followed her down the beach around a bend. It was warm, the end of summer. She was in a tiny yellow bikini top and little denim shorts. Jon only wore his a pair of basketball shorts. Hair not even growing on his face. He was saying something. Telling her not to go so far. She just laughed. He grumbled telling her that their parents had left him and Robb in charge at the beach house. "What do you think I'm gonna do, Jon Snow?" she asked._  
"Gods, I don't know. Just don't go so far. It's bad enough trying to watch Arya," he said running a hand through his dark wavy hair. Sansa remembered admiring his strong muscled chest that day.   
"I'm not..." she said.  
"Then just come back, ok," he said. "The tide might come in...then your stuck on some rocks...I don't understand...what are you doing over here..."

_The young Sansa twirled her hair and cocked her head to one side, "Maybe I'm meeting a secret lover," she told him. Jon grew even more frustrated.  
_

_"Where? Where is he," Jon asked. The younger Sansa couldn't help her self and laughed out loud. She stepped to Jon placing a hand on his chest._

_"Don't be silly. I was just going for a walk," she said._

_Jon grabbed her wrist, "I'm not being silly. I'm watching over you." Sansa watched the younger versions of herself and Jon stare into each other's eyes. A wave crashed against the large rock they were standing on. Younger Sansa fell towards Jon. There lips meeting. His arms wrapping around her. They kissed for longer than Sansa remembered. Their tongues searching each other's mouths. Jon's hands grasping her waist pulling her closer. Then there were voices in the distance. Arya was calling for them. They both broke apart. Younger Sansa pushed past Jon climbing over the boulders towards her sister's voice._

_As the image faded, Sansa saw how troubled the younger Jon looked. They never spoke of that moment. So many terrible things happened after. Sansa had forgotten they shared a kiss so many years before._

_Another vision came in it's place, Jon grew older, the surroundings darker. There was a car and Jon was outside, his hands wrapped around the neck of a woman, Cersei. The Hound was there making sure her guards were dead. Arya again called to Jon who rose to leave. She could see herself in the backseat of the car half-awake/half-drugged. Not long after the car sped away with Jon, Arya, the Hound, and Sansa inside a black van appeared. Tyrion Lannister jumped out with a bodyguard Sansa did not recognize. They looked around at the bodies. He pointed to Cersei's and instructed the man to move it and make sure she was dead. He laughed telling the man, he made sure she was drunk enough by the end of their meeting that when she confronted the Starks it would be an easy kill. Sansa still could hear his laugh as the image faded. More came faster and quicker not all she understood. Men from Essos delivery large crates of something on dark beaches. Tyrion visiting her at the rehab center. Asking if she wanted to be his wife, mocking her in her drugged state. The silver-haired dragon queen yelling at Tyrion, then at Jon, then at a series of men Sansa did not know. All the voices began to shout together. Light and shadows flashing. It took everything in her to toss the heavy blanket back over the candle. She had seen enough._

_When Jon found her, she was huddled in the bed they had been sharing at the Inn at the Crossroads with a dazed expression.  He tried to tell her that Jaime Lannister had made good on his promise to expose Daenerys' and the Windblown's alleged drug trade. The dragon queen had taken a much-needed hit. There were more Lords and Ladies that could not justify supporting her._ _  
_

_Sansa responded with muffled sounds. Jon pressed her to tell him what had happened. She whispered all she had seen in the glass candle. Jon clutched his fist while he held her. The next morning the glass candle was gone. They left the Inn at the Crossroads for Harrenhal._

_The large ancient castle had been burnt by dragon fire centuries before. Even though it had been restored, the towers still looked as if they were melting. Giant glass candles, Sansa thought. They were given a large suite of rooms in the East Tower that now acted as a hotel of sorts. She didn't see any more visions but her nightmares returned with a vengeance. The Great Council would be held in less than a week in Harrenhal's Great Keep. Every morning Jon held her when she woke in fear. His eyes would grow dark and he would make love to her. He said to comfort her. They both knew he liked it when she was vulnerable. She liked it when he was on top of her and whispered in her ear that he promised to kill their enemies._

*****

****Jon** **

The woman that used to be his sister entered the room Jon was using as an office at the top of the east tower of Harrenhal unannounced. A fierceness showing on her face that mirrored his own. Arya would never not be Jon's sister just as Sansa was never his sister in any real way. At least that's how he preferred to think about it. Watching Arya, Jon decided if he didn't know she was carrying a child, he would never think it. She bounded around the room with more energy than a she-wolf. 

"Let me kill him," she demanded, standing in front of the desk. Jon didn't look up from the laptop he was working on.  The Great Council at Harrenhal would begin in two days, there was still much to do. 

"No," he said hoping Arya would leave him in peace. Instead, she plopped herself down in a chair on her side of the desk. 

"I've sent Theon to bring him to us," Jon told her. 

"And you trust him?" she asked. "We should do this ourselves." 

"No," he said. "Theon owes us. Owes Sansa..." Jon prayed he had made the correct decision. Allowing Theon to go retrieve Tyrion Lannister from Dragonstone was a risk. He had not been loyal to their brother Robb in the past.  Sansa assured Jon that Theon had changed. So, Jon sent him to do their dirty work. He didn't like it but he was not about to let Arya think he was unsure of his own decision. 

"Do you know anything about this?" Jon asked, pushing his laptop across the desk towards Arya. The headline of an article reported a major power outage on Dragonstone. Shrugging, Arya barely looked at the headline. Jon took that as a yes. Pulling his laptop back towards him, "There are people on Dragonstone. People who we want to lead," he reminded her. 

"The attack was isolated. Just hit the castle. You know...slow them down a bit. Freeze a few bank accounts...," she said looking toward the window. Jon eyed her. She was wearing a loose grey t-shirt hanging over black leggings. High-top all-star converse sneakers tapping against the floor. 

"hmm..." Jon said. Between Jaime Lannister leaking documents from an on-going investigation about possible drug trafficking by the dragon queen and Arya with the help of her new husband Ned Dayne, encouraging all manner of hacking, they were taking too many risks for Jon's taste.  _And there would be more to come._ "Careful Arya...if they find out it was us..." he started to add.

"It wasn't us," she said. "I can't."

"Don't...I don't need to know any more," he said. He rubbed his temples before standing up to walk around the desk. "Everyone is watching us. The election is in two days." Arya was quiet. Jon let her think things over for a few moments. 

"How is Sansa?" he asked. The dream she had had the night before left her upset. Jon hadn't wanted to leave her that morning. He had no choice. There was a long list of lords and ladies to meet, make promises too.   

"She's....she'll be fine. You worry too much." Arya said twirling the pen between her fingers. 

Jon shook his head, "Neither of you should be here. Everything she's been through. And your...your...condition," he said pointing to Arya's stomach.

"Oh seven hells Jon, I'm pregnant, not invalid," Arya said throwing the pen at his head. Jon ducked. Wanting to tell Arya that he was King in the North and could very well be the next King of the entire realm, he started to open his mouth. 

There was a cell phone beep before he could continue to reprimand her.  Both Jon and Arya reached for their pockets. Jon looked at his not seeing an alert. 

"They've been spotted on the other side of the lake," she said after reading the message she received. 

Jon glared at her, "How..." he started to ask before changing track. It didn't matter how she knew. "I told you, I don't want you involved."

Arya ignored him texting a response to whoever, most likely someone from the Brotherhood, had messaged her. A response alert came almost immediately. "Looks like they're headed to the Isle of Faces," she after reading the message. 

 _I bloody well know where they're going,_  Jon thought. He clutched his fist. 

"You were going there tonight and not going to tell us," she accused him. Jon didn't answer. "Well, that's not going to happen," she said. With that Arya jumped up and sauntered out of the room, the door slamming behind her. 

"Damn it," Jon cursed staring at the door. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Arya was headed straight for her sister's rooms. They would both insist on confronting Tyrion Lannister. Sansa would insist on more. Sitting back down at his desk, he rubbed his hands together. Toying with the idea of locking Sansa and Arya in the tower for the night. That was impossible. He was trying to bring justice down on the man who had helped Sansa's tormentors. A man who had actively helped Cersei Lannister imprison Sansa in a rehab center for months. Sansa would get her freedom. She would get the chance to confront him. She would get her kill if it was the last thing Jon did. He knew where ever Sansa went Arya was sure to follow. The whole thing made his head hurt more. 

Night fell sooner than Jon would've liked. He received confirmation from Theon that he and his men arrived on Isle of Faces with the 'cargo'. Now, he stood on the shores of the God's Eye with Sansa and Arya on either side. They could see the Isle of Faces in the middle of the lake in the distance. The moon was full, it's reflection rippling across the dark water. Stars twinkling in the sky. The half-melted towers and keeps of the great castle of Harrenhal glowing dimly behind them. 

Despite his conviction that Sansa get her kill, Jon had still tried to dissuade the women from joining him on this mission. It was too dangerous, he argued. There was a lot of talk about them being a pack of wolves from both in response. Jon relented if only to make them stop talking like their dead father. The man that used to be his father. The man the Lannister's killed so many years ago. The man that told his children that the 'pack survives' everytime they fought amongst themselves.  _Damnit if Ned Stark wasn't haunting him from the grave._

They rowed across the lake to the isle in silence. If Sansa and Arya insisted on coming Jon had at least ensured they were not seen.  Giving everyone not directly on their payroll the night off. Coming up with believable alibies for both in the form of private spa treatments. A record of the reservations and payments for appointments they would never keep. The boat rocked in the water. There was a gentle breeze that blew the wisps of Sansa's hair that escaped the dark grey hoody she wore. They all wore dark hoodies and dark jeans and dark sneakers. Backpacks with minimal supplies were in the bottom of the boat. He knew Arya and himself both carried guns and blades. Sansa had a flashlight and water. She had even brought a small first aid kit. Jon laughed at that. He hated taking them here.  _Wolves kill together_ , Arya had told him earlier. He tried to explain that he was also a dragon and could handle this on his own. Sansa insisted he could not. The boat bumped along the shore, he hopped out to drag it closer. Holding out a hand he helped Sansa and then Arya out and on to the shore. 

Walking on a narrow path that led from the shore of the island to the center. Every tree they passed had a face carved on it. Every so often Jon saw Sansa shine her flashlight on one of the trees. Faces old with mouths open, bloody sap pouring from their eyes. The stuff of children's nightmares. Sansa stared back at them. Challenging the faces to scare her. She even reached out to touch one or two. Jon tried not to look. As if they could see into the corners of his soul where no light had ever gone. Jon shivered. 

The path wound uphill through the groves of trees, a few oaks and elms between the weirwoods. Arya led the way without a light. More cat than wolf he thought. Jon watched from behind keeping Sansa between them. There was the light of a campfire in the distance and the sound of voices.  They soon came upon a clearing with dozens of ancient weirwoods circling it. 

In the clearing, there was an RV camper, Jon could see Theon sitting on a lawn chair a shotgun across his lap with two men from what was called the Sacred Order of the Green Men. The men that lived on the island in the middle of this massive lake. People said they practiced the dark arts. By the looks of them, Jon didn't doubt it. A campfire was blazing, there was a cooler between one of the men and Theon. All three had beers in their hands. By the looks of bottles tossed about, these were not their first beers of the night. 

'Took you long enough Starks," Theon said a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. 

'Where?" Jon said. 

"This is a weird place," Theon said looking into the darkness around them. "I like it." Jon focused his eyes. Arya prowled the perimeter. He could see a few other men in the shadows of the clearing. Not green men. Men from the Iron Isles, Theon's Ironborn crew. They were grumbling in disagreement. It was too far from the sea for them. Jon shook his head. The last thing they needed was more Ironborn in the area this close to the Great Council. 

"Gentlemen, meet the King in the North and his sisters or is it, cousins?" Theon laughed.   
Jon sighed. Arya stopped moving and rolled her eyes. Theon got up and walked towards the RV with a slight wobble. The shotgun in one hand. "Are you fucking both of them yet?"  
  
"Shut up Theon," Arya said. "You know I'm married."

'Right.." Theon laughed again. "Things could change in a few days...a wolf like you with that pretty boy Ned Dayne," Arya growled while she moved back to Jon and Sansa's side.

"I asked 'Where is he'," Jon said again taking a step towards the Greyjoy. Theon motioned for them to follow him into the RV. 

Jon followed him inside. Theon popped his head out to call for Arya and Sansa, "Unless you ladies want to stay out here. I'm sure my boys would love to entertain ya." That was all that needed to be said for Sansa and Arya to hurry into the RV. Arya giving one last scowl to some of the Ironborn men.

Once in the RV, Theon leaned his shotgun against a wall by the door. They sat at the small pop-out table. Jon and Sansa on one side. Theon and a Green man next to him on the other side. Arya leaned against the door with her arms folded. Jon and his former sisters had pulled down the hoods of their dark grey hoodies. The odd Green man remained silent. Perhaps, he was there as assurance. Whatever was agreed upon would be upheld.   
  
The discussion went as Jon expected. Theon wanted certain concessions for having helped him out. Jon reminded Theon of how much trouble he and the Ironborn had caused the Starks by raiding their lands for centuries. Theon thought they were passed all that.   
  
"How about investment?" Sansa said. Jon turned to face her in surprise. She had not spoken since they left the shore of the God's Eye for the island. Theon smiled and shook his finger at her.

"That's why I always liked you, princess," he said. "You understand what a man wants. Shame you're with this one." Theon laughed as he motioned to Jon. Sansa pursed her lips. 

"Careful," Jon growled.   
  
"Alright...alright...you Starks always too serious. My sister...you know my sister Asha...she's one tough cunt," Jon nodded trying to get Theon to get on with it. "Well, she wants a promise of investment in our shipping business and some energy enterprise she likes," he said.

"How much?" Sansa asked before Jon could respond. 

"Oh 5 million dragons, 10." he said. 

"4 million dragons for the shipping and 1 million for the energy," she said. The Green man seemed to not notice the negotiations. Nor did Arya for that matter. Both were engaged in a staring contest with each other. 

"That's all?" Theon questioned. "Thought you had all that money you 'inherited' from Petyr Baelish." Theon used air quotes around inherited. Jon's attention turned back to the discussion at hand. Sansa cringed. Before Cersei had her kidnapped, Sansa had Petyr Baelish put on trial for his crimes against the Starks. All his money became her money when he was sentenced to death and killed. Jon narrowed his eyes at Theon, clutching and unclutching his trigger hand. The thought that any of the money would go to the Greyjoys made him beyond frustrated. 

"Fine, 2 million for the energy enterprise. We get stock in both businesses," She turned her head to her sister. "And Arya is on the boards of both companies." Theon dumbfounded looked to Arya who was now fumbling with the pocket of her hoody pretending to re-organize the contents. She pulled out the small gun she was carrying just enough for Theon to see it. He seemed to stumble with his words.  
Jon leaned in, "What do you say," he said. "This is very lucrative considering.."

A smirk returned to Theon's face he turned to Sansa holding out his hand, "I like a woman who can make a deal. My sister will be in touch. She likes you Starks." Sansa took his hand and shook on it. Arya moved closer to her sister. Theon rose, "Shall we," he said as he made a gallant gesture for the door of the RV before picking up his shotgun and walking out.

Back outside, the campfire was still roaring. Some of the Ironborn men were tossing empty beer cans into the flames. There was a blue-greenish light radiating from the flames. Jon wondered if it was a trick of the other Green man who was hanging around the periphery. 

"Bring the imp," Theon shouted. "Time for some fun." He slapped his thigh with his empty hand. 

There were sounds from the bushes. Two more Ironborn appeared dragging a small figure between them. Jon heard Sansa gasped next to him. Arya pulled out her gun. Sansa stepped forward first. She stood in front of the imp, towering over him. She was even taller than one of the Ironborn men that held him. The firelight played with her hair, glints of copper even in this darkness. The shadows highlighting her fine cheekbones. 

"Sansa," Tyrion Lannister stuttered in a raspy voice. He was beaten and bloody. She stared down at him.  "I can...I can explain..."

She laughed and kneeled to face him. "Can you? Did you think Daenerys would love you, if you helped her?" she asked.  "When Jon didn't come to her after I was gone. She would cry on your shoulder and you would comfort her. Or maybe it wasn't that at all...maybe it's me you wanted...wait I don't think I care."

Tyrion became desperate. "Sansa I even moved Cersei's body for you...to make sure she was dead," he said. "I can help you."

"Oh to make sure our people couldn't take care of it." she shook her head. "To increase our chances of getting caught. Or you just wanted to make sure your own sister was really dead."

Tyrion looked at her and then beyond her to Jon and Arya, the flames from the campfire flicking. Arya was admiring her gun for all to see, "Sansa you're not a killer," he pleaded. 

"I don't care. Let him loose," she said standing. The Iron born loosened their grip on him. Tyrion stared back at her with a moment of relief. "They said you were a giant among men," Sansa said as took a step forward. "Run," she said. Tyrion was wide-eyed with fear. 

The bile rose in Jon's stomach urging him to pounce. Arya's hand reached for his arm. 

'This is hers," she told him. The imp turned and started running into the woods. Sansa held her hand out to Theon, who place the shotgun in it. She waiting for a few moments before aiming into the darkness. One shot rang out, then another. There was a loud moaning. They could hear the imp stumble. Sansa walked into the forest following the path Tyrion had run. Jon was right behind her. He turned to see Arya holding herself back, keeping an eye on the Ironborn.

When he reached Sansa, there were tears streaming down her face. Tyrion was moaning on the ground. He had run further than Jon expected. Sansa stood over him with the shotgun ready to fire. She was telling Tyrion this was his trial. This was his payment for the wrongs he had done. Jon reached for her arm whispering, "You don't have, too." 

She shook her head. "Yes I do," she said. One last shot rang out. Blood splattered all over both of them. Tyrion was silent. Sansa lowered the shotgun. She fell to her knees her hands grasping at the dirty forest floor. Jon fell to his knees beside her. 

There was an odd shifting of the ground. Jon swore that Tyrion's body started to sink into the soft dirt. There was a padding of feet approaching them. Low voices chanting words he couldn't understand. Sansa started breathing heavily. Jon took the shotgun from her and put his arms around her patting her hair. The two Green men appeared holding torches with an eery green glow. 

"Take her," the one man said to Jon pointing back towards the direction of the shore. He helped them stand. 

"What will you do with the body," Jon asked loosening his grip on Sansa. The man who Jon now noticed looked far more ancient than before, patted his arm. 

"You'll see," he said. "The old gods bless the king who remembers to make a sacrifice." Sansa nodded seeming to understand. Jon shielded her as the walked back to the clearing to find Arya. He glanced back to see that Tyrion's body had sunk even deeper into the ground. 

Arya was eyeing the Ironborn with another unhappy face when they reached the campfire. Jon tossed the gun to Theon. "Clean this shit up. You'll get your investments. Word of this gets out and I'll geld everyone here," he said barely stopping his stride.  

Theon laughed again, "Not the first man to threaten that Snow," he yelled. 

Jon kept walking, his arm around Sansa who had pulled her hoody back up to hide her tear and blood-streaked face. Arya followed them holding a middle finger up to Theon as she went. "Fuckin' wolves," Theon murmured kicking a can. 

Jon got them to the boat as quickly as he could. Sansa stared straight ahead as Arya rowed back to the shore near Harrenhal. Her hands kneading together, her long auburn waves sticking out of the hood and blowing in the wind. It was still cold at night even this far south. It wasn't until they reached their suite in the old tower that Jon looked down at his bloody hands then looked at both of them. Blood speckled on their hands and faces. Smears on her cheeks where Jon had tried to wipe away her tears. Dirt in his nails, had he pushed Tyrion into the ground? Jon couldn't even remember.

He mumbled something about washing to Sansa and moved toward the bathroom. She grabbed his arm to stop him.  _Oh Sansa, you do not want this._ Pulling just a little, so that he would turn toward her. He started to shake his head but her lips found his. His dirty bloody hands moved to her neck then her cheeks. Kissing her as hard as he could, "You don't want this," he said. She kept kissing him. Pulling at their clothes until both their hoodies were off then the t-shirts underneath. Sansa had not said one word since they left the island. 

 Pushing her on to the bed. The full weight on his body pressing down on her. His bare chest touching hers. She had not been wearing a bra he realized. Jon never knew Sansa to forgo a bra.  Deciding he liked it, he grasped her wrists to lift them above her head. Sucking on one nipple and then the other until they were firm. Pushing his hips down harder, forcing her legs apart. He used one hand to hold her wrists together above her head, while the other fumbled with the button on her jeans. 

"Fuck Sansa," he said before biting her neck. He wouldn't be able to get her pants off with one hand. Releasing her wrists, he lifted himself off the bed in frustration. His dick was throbbing. "Get up," he commanded. Sansa did as he said.  _Gods there was bloody smudges all over them._ Then he told her to take off her pants and she did that too. Staring at her naked body for a moment. In one swift motion, he turned her around. Forcing her shoulders forward, he guided her onto the bed telling her to get on all fours. She did that too. Jon undid the button on his pants then the zipper. Pulling his hard dick out, he stroked himself while his fingers found her warm wet cunt. He laughed, she was already wet. 

Thrusting into her, she grasped. The first sound she had made. Jon could tell she was trying to stifle her moans.  _That would not do._  He took her hard and fast. Telling her to say his name. She did that too. Everything he asked she did. She even reached her climax when he demanded it while he rubbed her swollen clit and thrust into her. Pulling away from her, he spilled his seed on her back.  His breath heavy, he put his hands on the bed on either side of her leaning down. Sansa sunk lower onto the bed, curling onto her side. She turned her head and their eyes met. Jon held her gaze, drowning in her blue eyes. With a heave, he stood up to go to the bathroom to get a towel. They were both covered in dirt and blood and now his seed. When he returned he cleaned her back then pulled the covers over her. She fell asleep curled into a ball. Jon laid next to her staring up at the ceiling. They had killed together.   _No, we made a sacrifice. A gift to the Old Gods._

He woke that morning to the sound of the shower running and a soft voice singing. The sheets were clean, their bloody clothes were gone. Jon hoped for a moment that it was all a dream. Then he heard Brienne and Satin's voices in the other room of their suite. One was asking the other if everything was burnt. Jon groaned reaching for his mobile phone that someone had put on the nightstand next to the bed. The date said it was the first day of the fifth month. Jon wondered if there was still snow in the far north. 

**Author's Note:**

> Addition Comment (7/15) - Bonus points for anyone who can guess where the scene I lifted/was inspired by comes from?  
> Meant to add this when I posted it, so I could give proper credit. Also curious if anyone would pick up on it. It was late when I posted the work. So asking now. ;-)


End file.
